Surf, Sun, and Summer Love
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Reid loves Emily. Emily loves Hotch. What can the young profiler do? Read on. "Who knows? Maybe one of these days, you'll find your true love." "If only you realized that the one woman I love is you…"


Author's Note: I randomly like writing stories about Reid. Maybe because, as a fellow nerd, I can relate to his character. I don't know when or even how this story idea formed, but I did watch "Demonology" yesterday...and the end scene always makes me smile with tears in my eyes. All I will say is, Reid, Emily, and Hotch are my three favorite characters. And Reid and Emily? That's just sweet. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Come to think of it, I don't own Florida either. But that beverage stand? Yeah, that's mine.

* * *

Spencer Reid did not want to be here.

He absolutely did not want to be spending his vacation on some beach in sunny Miami. He would have been perfectly fine back in Virginia, relaxing at his own house and reading millions of books.

But instead, he was in Florida with the team for their week-long break.

No one had been able to convince him to come. No one except for Emily, that is. Only she could ever sway his opinions.

Emily, his one nerdy friend.

Emily, the woman he never failed to dream about at night.

Emily, the woman who he always wrote to his mom about.

Emily, who was currently looking _amazing_ in a dark red bikini.

Only she could ever sway his opinions.

So, he had relented and joined the six others. But where were they now? Looking around, he was able to spot all of his friends. JJ was trying to ignore a man who was flirting heavily with her, while kicking ass at volleyball. Dave was talking animatedly to a beautiful red haired woman, and by the looks of it, she was pretty interested. Just a one night stand, or Mrs. Rossi the fourth? Who knew? Garcia and Morgan were sitting together, laughing at some gossip. Of course.

As for Emily…

She was lying in the sand with Hotch on top of her, making out underneath the cool shade of a palm tree.

Reid frowned and looked away. "It should be me she's kissing," he thought bitterly. "Me her long legs are wrapped around. Me whose fingers are twisted in her hair. Me who…" Her musical laughter floated to his ears, and he glanced back at the dark haired vixen. She was now straddling Hotch's waist, both engaging in a merciless tickle fight.

Reid groaned. "Why can't it be me?" his thoughts screamed. Standing, he walked over to a small beverage stand and ordered a bottle of water. He didn't realize who had come to sit by him until she spoke.

"Hey," she said, crossing her long, smooth legs.

He almost choked at the sound of her voice. Turning to look at her, he fought to keep his eyes on her face. "Hey."

Smiling sweetly, she asked, "Are you having fun?"

"Not really," he muttered.

Her smile fell. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I haven't really had anyone to talk to." Well, that was part of it.

She grinned. "Well, now you have me," she said brightly.

Reid couldn't help but smile at her comment. "True." He made his way back to his lounge chair, Emily following close behind.

She took a seat next to him. "So…have you gone swimming yet? The water feels great."

He had to blink several times to chase away the image of Emily dripping wet, the water glistening on her skin. "No…"

"Well, you should! What's holding you back?"

He averted his eyes. "I don't really want to take off my shirt…" he said awkwardly.

She chuckled. "Oh, come on. Just do it. Besides, with you going shirtless, maybe you'll catch the attention of one of those women." She motioned over to a group of ladies standing by the edge of the ocean. "The blonde one's cute."

"I don't really want to look like a lobster, Emily. I'm pretty sure that's a big turn-off."

"Excuses, excuses. Besides, don't you have suntan lotion?"

"Um…no."

"Well, luckily for you, I do. Take off your shirt, and I'll be right back."

Reid closed his eyes. "Does she know what she's doing to me?" he thought.

Emily returned shortly, smiling as she saw his plain white shirt lying in the sand. "I didn't think you would actually listen!" she exclaimed. "Better?"

"My skin is burning," he said nonchalantly, reaching for the bottle of sun-block in her hands.

She chuckled. "Then by all means, here." She paused, looking at him intently. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. "There's something on your mind, and it's been bugging you for a while."

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked. She just smiled. Shaking his head, he said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she insisted.

Reid sighed. "The woman I love doesn't love me back," he said quietly.

She frowned. "How do you know?"

"She's with someone else," he answered. "And I'm finding it extremely hard to accept that."

"Well…maybe it would help to see other people," she suggested.

He snorted humorlessly. "You know I'm no good at dating, Emily."

"Then at least let me give you some advice."

"I'm listening."

"I guess the best piece of advice that I've ever received was to be yourself," she mused. Then she laughed. "But the Spencer Reid I know is a walking encyclopedia."

He laughed along. "Thanks."

"No problem." She grinned. "Of course, that's not a bad thing at all. You could impress _plenty_ of people with that knowledge. But, in a way, I agree with Morgan. Statistics…not that hot. I know they make you feel comfortable, relaxed, and in control, but try to talk about something else."

"Like what?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Your favorite movies, favorite childhood memory, favorite foods…you see where I'm going?" He nodded. "I mean, you could even talk about the job!" She paused, contemplating the idea. "Although…I don't think the fact that you've witnessed over ten executions is something you want to mention." They both laughed.

"I could always do more magic," he commented.

"Exactly!" Emily said. "And, unless you're going to a fancy restaurant, dress casually. Something that makes you feel at ease. Jeans and a button down…best way to go."

"Sounds good. You know, you should write a self-help dating advice sort of book. I know I would buy it," Reid said seriously, smiling at the sound of her infectious laughter.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to kicking down doors and saving the world for a living. One writer in the BAU is more than enough. Hello, inflated ego!" she teased, causing Reid to laugh. Really, genuinely laugh from the bottom of his stomach, and deep in his heart.

"If only Dave knew that we were talking about him," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"If only," she agreed, glancing at the older profiler. "But right now, he's a bit busy," she said, referring to his red haired friend.

"Yeah."

"So…hopefully that helped some," Emily said.

He nodded. "It did. Thank you."

She gave him a heart stopping smile. "Anytime." She was about to walk back to Hotch when Reid's voice stopped her.

"Wait. Emily."

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He motioned for her to come closer and she obeyed. Once she was close enough, he reached behind her ear and pulled out a blooming red rose, the stem cut short. She gasped in surprise.

"This is for you," he said, handing her the flower.

"Spence…it's beautiful," she said, fingering the velvet soft petals.

"So are you," he said, overcoming his shyness.

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're sweet, you know that? Hopefully my advice works out for you."

Although he knew it wouldn't, he smiled anyway. "Hopefully."

"Who knows? Maybe one of these days, you'll find your true love." And with that, she was gone, making her way back to Hotch.

Watching as Hotch ran up to her, picked her up, and playfully threw her into the ocean, Reid sighed and murmured miserably, "If only you realized that the one woman I love is you…"


End file.
